


Video Games

by hannahginny



Series: Layden Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Mario Kart, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Movie Nights, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tickling, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahginny/pseuds/hannahginny
Summary: Liam and Hayden taking a break from studying (so Hayden can kick his ass in) to play video games





	Video Games

“Oh! I am totally creaming you!”

“I’m going easy on you!”

“Oh, is that what we’re calling losing now?”

“Just you wait girl-OH! Take that!” Liam yelled. “Oh come on!” Liam yelled at the screen as Hayden slipped in front of him, effectively moving him to second place. 

Hayden giggled and gave her boyfriend a quick sideways glance. She thought he was adorable with his tongue sticking out a little bit from his lips in concentration and his eyes attentively on the screen. “Oh Liam, it’s no wonder I’m creaming you, your fingers are in the wrong spot.” She said before turning back to the screen. 

“They are?” Liam looked down at his hands on top of the black controller. Hayden got a power up and she zoomed forward, effectively cinching first place for her. 

“Mmmhmm..,.just move them a little bit over here.” Hayden gently took Liam’s fingers and guided them over to a button on other side of the controller. 

“Better?” Liam asked. 

“Almost. Now take this one and-.“ She brought his hand to her cheek and made him caress it. 

“Ahh now I get it.” Liam’s eyes sparkled. 

“Oh really?” Hayden smirked. She moved her thumb over to trace the outline of Liam’s lips. 

“Mmhmm.” Liam moaned in anticipation. 

“Shhh babe.” Hayden whispered. Liam’s heart started pounding with excitement. 

“Oh I like this...OH! You've been practising!” 

Hayden giggled as she broke apart from Liam’s lips. “You like that?”

“More than you think.”

“Oh really?” 

“Mmm.” Liam leaned in closer for round two and started to move his hands off his game console and towards Hayden’s upper body. 

A loud noise emitted from the tv causing Liam to spring away from Hayden like he was struck by lightning. He turned to the screen just in time to see Hayden’s animated character, Mario, jumping for joy. His character, however, had run into a tree, hence the noise, and was spinning backwards in a daze. 

“Did you just-?” Liam gaped at his girlfriend. 

Hayden smirked. “Always keep your eyes on the prize. You taught me that.”

“I thought I was the prize babe?”

Hayden smirked and kissed Liam on the cheek. “Of course you did, you idiot.” She said the insult affectionately. Hayden swiped Liam’s controller out of his hand and hid it behind her back in a teasing fashion. Liam grabbed for it but just got air. “Wow, are you a werewolf or a puppy?” She taunted when he reacted too slowly. 

“Hey, give it back!” Liam dived for it and Hayden rolled out of the way, laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Liam did another dive and landed on top of her back. 

“Come and get it puppy.” Hayden taunted. 

They wrestled for a little bit before Liam declared himself victorious by attacking Hayden’s one little known weakness-her sides. 

“Okay, okay,” Hayden yelped between gasps of air. “I concede, uncle!”

“Say ‘Liam is the master of Mario Kart and the best boyfriend ever.’” Liam ordered, attacking her sides once again.

“I was told to n-n-never tell a lie.” Hayden was laughing so hard she was crying. 

“Oh you’re gonna get it now!” Liam playfully growled, barring his canine teeth. 

“No!” Hayden desperately tried to protect her sides but Liam pinned her arms down and attacked her stomach. Hayden laughed loudly and kicked her sock clad feet up in the air. 

“Wow, studying for science has sure changed since our days huh Stiles?”

Liam and Hayden sprung apart and whipped around the see Scott and Stiles smirking at them from Liam’s doorway. Both teenagers were gasping for air and quickly tried to make themselves look presentable. Hayden blushed and tried to pat down her mangled hair, which had come undone from her messy braid during their tumble. 

“Oh like you and Kira never do this?” Liam shot back. Scott gave him a half smile.

“Oh if only you knew.” The True Alpha replied with beaming eyes at just the mention of his girlfriend. Liam would’ve called Scott ‘whipped’ if he didn’t know that he was the same way with Hayden. 

“EW!” Liam threw one of his pillows at Scott and hit him right in the face. Hayden giggled and Liam wished, not for the first time, to be able to bottle up her laughter and carry it with him everywhere. 

“At least you didn’t have to hear it in detail all the way here.” Stiles added with a roll of his eyes. By now Hayden’s breathing had evened out and she was rubbing her sides. Liam unconsciously leaned towards her and wrapped his arm around her, without his gaze ever leaving Scott’s eyes. Hayden leaned into her boyfriends touch and rested her head on his strong, broad shoulders. 

“Why are you guys here anyways?” Liam asked while he rubbed circles on Hayden’s back. 

“We’re all going out to the movies at 8, wanna join us?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s not another dramady is it?” Liam groaned. The last time the Pack went out to see a comedy Malia had talked the entire time. The comedic jokes went over her head but when someone got hurt she cackled loudly, even if it wasn’t meant to be funny. Some people in the audience shot her dirty looks for that, and in retaliation to that she used the only defence mechanism she knew; she growled at them. 

Scott and Stiles chuckled. “Don’t worry, this one is action packed.”

“It’s not Star Wars is it?”

“I still can’t believe none of you have seen it,” Stiles said exasperatedly. 

“No it’s not Star Wars.” Scott replied as Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“That sound good to you?” Liam asked Hayden. She nodded her head. “Sure,” Liam replied to the older boys who were grinning at him. 

“You two are so sweet you give me cavities. You’re in puppy love.” Stiles joked. Liam picked up a pillow and raised an eyebrow. Hayden giggled at Liam’s antics and Scott looked at the couple with dreamy eyes, no doubt remembering how smitten he’d been with his first love. 

“A lacrosse ball’s not the only thing I can aim with accuracy.” He threatened. Liam noticed the growing smiles on Scott and Stiles’ face and went over the sentence he just said in his mind. “Ugh, you two have the maturity of 5-year-olds.” Liam threw the pillow and, true to his word, hit Stiles right in the nose. The older boy jumped back in surprise and hit the wall. 

“Nice Liam,” Stiles said as he held his hand to his nose to make sure he wasn’t bleeding. “There’s two other supernatural creatures in the room and you go for the delicate, pale, 140 pound human.” 

Hayden giggled and Liam felt her heart beat steady as she was pressed against his side. She fit perfectly under his arm, like a piece in a puzzle, despite her being an inch taller than Liam. 

“Do you need a Band-Aid?” Liam asked the high school Senior. 

“No.” Stiles replied sharply. 

“Then shut up.” Liam shot back just as sharply.

“C’mon Stiles,” Scott smacked his best friend on the arm to get his attention. “We still have to gather Lydia and Mason.” Scott waved at his Beta and Hayden before running down the stairs, knowing Stiles would soon follow suit. 

“Pick you two up at 7:30!” Stiles called as he ran after Scott and out the door. 

“Try not to give Liam a hickey Hayden, we have picture day tomorrow!” Scott yelled and before Liam could grab another weapon and shoot it down the stairs, he bolted after his best friend and out of the Dunbar house.


End file.
